Shattered challenge
by abedilu
Summary: What If? Obito DIDNT became Madara? What If Naruto had the yin half sealed into him instead of Yang? This is my challenge read/review and pm if interested


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, if i did Kakashi and Obito would have fought to the death and had a true conclusion not some TNJ bs. Naruto is the property of Kishi and of SJ, please support the official release.

Author's Note this a challenge attempt read through this pseudo intro *crappy I know it's my first time writing on ff YAY* details below. Mostly wrote this because this is an interesting Idea i have that I am incapable of actually doing justice so I am for lack of better word hoping to live my expectation through one of you. PM if you're interested as well as the first two chapters of your attempt and we will see from by all means review and tell me what you think and any problems you noticed.

 **I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR ANY AND ALL GRAMMATICAL/FORMAT ERRORS**

What if?

The ending of Naruto was different? What would have happened if Sasuke won?

What if?

The war had started for a different reason and took a different course. Would more lives be lost? Be saved?

If you have ever made a choice you automatically become a part of someone else life we just don't normally see the effects...key word "normally".

Hell...

I was in Hell. Hell inst a placed where the damned go its not a place of fire...although more than A few a few of the Kiri ANBU a slaughtered seemed to be charred I noted with a grim satisfaction, not even Kakashi on his best day coul- with a pang I noted my best frie- my _former_ teammate's unconscious state. And then I turned back to the object which held my attention for the past hour or so. The girl, "No she's no longer a girl" The _corpse_ **WAS** of average height could have been mistaken for a child...she was a child I was just a kid dammit all. I felt a tear ghost done my check I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. What kind of world sent _kids_ to fight bloody wars? She had straight brown hair, which always blew in the wind in that movie-kinda-cute-way it always perfectly that framed her face, and brown eyes...was that shit even legal?

As I left the pool of blood I reflected on Madara's words to me

" _This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live the more you realize reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness… Listen… In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love._

" _But even still.." The desire to protect people…..I turned_

" _Zetsu"..I felt him shift in response_

" _We arent going back to the base" I felt only what could be described as shock being emanated from him before I took off into the unknown_

 _ANNNNND CUT!_

 _Alright it's really simple what if obito never became tobi? MEANING AFTER his death he does not go back to thank Madara but rejects his over to become the "Saviour" on the grounds he couldn't even protect Rin ( note he still goes into a blood rage and kills the kiri ninja thereby saving kakashi also kakashi should find out he has the mangkyou early on in my opinion but it's not something necessary for the plot.) So madara without a tobi seeks out a different uchiha and packs up and moves his base to Near Konoha._

 _Now with obito not tobi these are the repercussions._

 _1\. the ninetails incident will not be orchestrated by him. ( obito should for the sake of this idea be a wandering ninja- something akin to jiraya and if you want just give him the name Tobi so he can travel without konoha knowing he lives.) The ninetails incident doesn't even have to occur._

 _HOWEVER IF IT DOES OCCUR these are my ideas_

 _Have Minato seal YIN Kurama within him why?_

 _Because instead of Regeneration and a high chakra pool Naruto would end up with sympathetic and sensory abilities, here's where I get crazy and a bit crossover happy. Inspired by the Characters Gilgamesh and EMIYA from Type Moons Fate series I wanted to give Naruto similar abilities. Due to the empathetic abilities of YIN kurama and the Uzumaki ability to project physical objects Naruto basically has Tracing and projection down which could actually justify having Archers powers. Now if wanted to get funky given him a kekkai tota comprised of Earth-lightning-wind to create a particle style that is the_ _ **OPPOSITE**_ of Ohnoki's. Essentially instead of disassembling an object Naruto would project or even Reconfigure an object. Given the immense Yang powers of the uzumaki and the Yin of kurama. It would fit right in with the whole "Yin gives form Yang gives substance" So while a Yin-ying kekkai tota Naruto seems op the trade off would be lower as in human standards of chakra and unable to use nothing other than basic three nin jutsu, Clones because Naruto and Unlimted Blade works and its parent and derived powers…...so no Rasengan or summoning….Sage mode ehhhh

 _2\. Akatsuki will be different as Pein will still be born from Danzos meddling_ **BUT** _as Tobi had nothing to do with it but it wont be Tobi's tool._

 _3\. Madara_ _ **will**_ _find a Replacement tobi IN ITACHI yes him with the psychological damage of the third war on him it should make him an easy target. ( I recommend having shisui as another uchiha madara influences so as to have a group of students that Madara works on so we see Itachi interact with a_ **Group o** f people and struggle with the ideology of the leaf vs Madara and Shisui can represent the light, If you wanna be an overachiever then find a way to work Itachi's apparent BAE into that dynamic because apparently he had one **.** _) I Believe you should find a way to exterminate the uchiha so the sasuke vs itachi dynamic comes to light._

 _4\. When itachi becomes tobi He needs a power-up to carry out project moons eye. I recommend an ems of his and shisui's eyes. gives you creative license to make new sharingan powers. *Limited Infinite tsukuyomi would be a goodie*_

 _5\. I would like naruto and sasuke to have their roles reversed Sasuke should be the good one were as naruto goes sasuke's path. how that is accomplishes Naruto instead of Regeneration gains the emotion sensing as his power.( that's if he becomes a jinchuriki remember no nine tails attck by obito) He literally FEELS the hate of the village and that shapes him Sasuke on the other hand may have some clan members survive since in this universe the uchiha don't revolt (unless you choose to go that route.) Naruto should be a lighting Nature and learn chidori and Sasuke Wind AND fire ( give sasuke a gunbai to kinda make him a mini madara and to augment his wind and fire powers) Naruto should take Nidiames sword. but yeah what do you think also P.s since itachi's disease plays a part in his weakness it may help you to cure him with Hashirama's DNA easily procured by one Uchiha Madara_

 _6\. THIS ARGUABLY ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT ONES._

 _If Madara is not dead by the time of Naruto and Sasuke's birth then Indra and Asura will not reincarnate into them as Indra will still be present and thus the cycle would have been on hold. If they do come to posses in the future must be addressed. Otherwise as they are not the reincarnations. They will be weaker and will not have an automatic dislike of each other_


End file.
